Magic To Believe
by Flying-on-a-broom Liv
Summary: It's Merlin's destiny to help Arthur. It's Jocelyn's destiny to help Merlin. (with inspiration from Lost in Austen and Harry Potter)
1. Prologue

"There is no such thing as magic!"

That's what most people have tried to tell her since she was a child. Hogwarts is not a real school. Light can play terrible tricks on you and fireflies are just fireflies - _not_ fairies.

But Jocelyn Truesun, a girl of the mature age of 18, has never accepted this. She likes to think of Thor when thunder strikes and Dementors whenever she feels sad or angry without a reason. She's been laughed at, only slightly encouraged, for believing the impossible.

"Just because you can't see or touch something doesn't mean it's not real!" has always been her argument. It is a darn shame, according to her, that people have forgotten what magic is like and, therefore, have no way of finding it again.

Winter has passed and for half a year Jocelyn has been studying a University. She was excited to begin a more grown-up life, but soon realized it was way to dry and small-minded.

"It's as if the lecturers are paid to suck the fun out of everything!" she explains to her parents. "Take Social Science for instance: My essay was neglected for being, and I quote, 'too much speculation and not enough fact'. But the bloody teacher already said we can't base our answers on fact! 'Sometimes we have to think for ourselves'. That's what I did! And what do I end up with?"

In moments like these her best comfort is to cuddle up in a duvet and watch episode-after-episode of her favorite TV-show: _Merlin._ Since it aired the first time in 2008, her love for the characters has grown great. The arrogant jet compassionate Arthur, Gwen's kindness and irritating modesty, Morgana's good-hearted self, the goofy and noble knights and Gaius' changing hair... Even King Uther has some of her affection, but only because she doesn't have to be around him herself.

Merlin smiles on the computer screen and Jocelyn can't help but smile, too. Oh Merlin! He's one of a kind. She has seen him sacrifice so much for the greater good. Having to hide his secret for 5 seasons, losing people he loves... It _should_ be too much for one person. Even if it's just a story, Jocelyn would like to ease the weight on his shoulders.

"Joyce, dear?" her mother cries from the kitchen. "Will you please step out of Camelot for a moment?"

She unwillingly closes the computer and walks into the living room. She sits down at the round table and sighs deeply. Jocelyn's eyes are tired, grey rings are hanging over her freckles. Her joyful spirit is saddened...

"Look here, sweety," her mother says. "I'm sending you on vacation."

Jocelyn is startled.

"What?"

"You need a break. I'd like to suggest that you can stay home for a couple of weeks, but then I suspect you would do nothing besides walk around in your own world."

Jocelyn grins at the likely prediction.

"So what do you have in mind?" she wonders.

Her mother shrugs her shoulders.

"You're choice! As long as you get some rest and enjoy yourself for a change. Maybe practice your French a little?"

Jocelyn finds her suggestion hard to grasp. Is she supposed to just take off somewhere and her parents are fine with it?

"Mom, are you serious?"

"See it as an early birthday present!"

* * *

 _So, I just realized I haven't written a fanfic on MERLIN jet! I don't know how this is going to be, but I like the concept of someone traveling in time and ending up in a well-known fictional world... Hope we'll all like it!_


	2. Valiant: Entering Camelot

**Answer to XSunnyxstar's review:** _Thank you so much! It means a lot that you share your thoughts :) Just out of interest, how long would you like the chapters to be? This one is a little longer... Hope you like it!_

* * *

After a fortnight spent in Paris, Jocelyn and her close friend Ayami find themselves on a train to the countryside. Jocelyn can't hide her excitement as the young ladies walk up the stony road to Chateau de Pierrefonds. The castle stands on a hill like it's growing from the ground and sunlight reflects in its windows.

"Wait! I have to take a photo!"

A dozen photos, to say the least. Ayami is patient, but after 20 minutes she has had enough of posing for one day.

"Let's see the rest of the place." she says and Jocelyn gladly shuffles on.

There isn't a cloud in the sky and several people are dressed in medieval costumes, to Jocelyn's delight! There's a market leading all the way to the courtyard entrance.

"Look, those men are dressed as guards!" Jocelyn exclaims and points at a bunch of men wearing chest mails and the seal of Pendragon. "And that's..."

Her gaze freezes on a tall man with red hair and a long, red cloak.

"Sir Leon?"

Ayami doesn't follow.

"Who?"

The thoughts inside Jocelyn's mind multiply. _Are they filming another season of Merlin?_

"Ladies."

Sir Leon smiles politely before he makes his way towards the inner courtyard.

"Let's follow him!"

Jocelyn takes another photo and hurries after the knight. Ayami is busy checking her Snapchat and doesn't see her leave. Jocelyn behaves like a total fangirl as she runs, in a safe distance, after the knight! As if every step takes her closer to a world she loves even more than her own… A world of possibilities and, best of all, MAGIC.

The castle is even whiter on the inside and her heels clap when she walks up the stone staircase. She is greeted by brown walls and cold floors, but Sir Leon has disappeared. Great. I suppose I can check out the corridors until I find someone else...

She soon finds herself in a cooking area. It smells roasted chicken and newly-baked bread. The staff are dressed in costumes, too. Only then, Jocelyn realizes that she's lost Ayami.

"What a lovely café!" She turns to a large woman and tries to call her friend on the phone. "I'd like two chai lattes to-go, please."

"We're not gonna have nothin' til the King's had his lunch!" the woman shouts out of distress. "Who are you, anyway?"

"My name's Jocel..."

"Are you the new baker? Cause if you are, it's about time to show up! We were expecting you this morning!"

"Sorry, I just didn't find the way to..." Jocelyn tries to explain, actually enjoying this role play. The cook watches her with a stern eye.

"No time for talkin'! Here, chop these vegetables and I'll find you an apron…"

Jocelyn does what the woman says and puts the phone on speaker. It goes directly to Ayami's voice machine.

"...you won't believe what's happening here... I'm actually in a play or something!"

* * *

Jocelyn's t-shirt and black jeans are covered in flour.

"Keep on workin', girl! No breaks until I say so! The knight's shall be hungry by the end of the tournament today…"

"There's a tournament?"

 _Maybe that's where Ayami is?_

"Can I use the loo?"

The cook is busy yelling at another girl. Jocelyn takes her chance to escape. She closes the door and turns around in such a hurry that she bumps into someone! Metal falls to the floor and she meets a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Oh my!" she exclaims.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asks.

Jocelyn just stares at him, which makes him feel a little more awkward than usual when meeting a pretty girl.

"You're him!"

He raises his dark eyebrows.

"Who?"

"Colin Morgan!"

He smiles as he picks up the armor he has just spent several hours polishing.

"I don't know who that is. Sorry."

Merlin takes a moment to observe her face. It seems to be lit with some sort of inner glow. Her cute, slightly upwards nose is decorated with tiny freckles and her smile creates one deep dimple on the left cheek.

"Who are you?" he asks, intriguingly.

Her way of dress is a little strange, though! Merlin can't help but wonder about and admire the trousers she is wearing. They look a little too tight for comfort.

"Jocelyn."

What a beautiful name! He reaches out his right hand and smiles widely.

"I'm Merlin."

"Wow! This reenactment is so cool! But seriously, you can't be filming another season, right?"

 _What is she talking about?_ Merlin tries to grasp this stranger, but his thoughts are still on the snake on Sir Valiant's shield. He is trying to convince himself that it did not wink at him.

"This has to be a special event!" Jocelyn continues.

"People do seem to make a lot of fuss about this tournament." Merlin confesses as the weight of Arthur's armor is pressing on his arms. "Not that I understand why… Do you work here?"

Jocelyn does not care to answer.

"Can I take a picture of you?"

The phone flashes in front of Merlin's face. He gets taken aback and blinks repeatedly.

"What... What was that?"

Jocelyn giggles and figures he's a terrific actor.

"Magic!" she jokes.

Now he gets even more confused. _Why would a real sorcerer be open with who she is? In Camelot of all the places!_

"You have magic?"

Jocelyn gives away a laugh. She enjoys playing this game with him.

"As have you."

Merlin turns paler than he already is, not knowing what to believe. _Who are you?_ The fear that creeps up inside him doesn't allow him to think of an answer. He looks down at the silver helmet and imagines Arthur's angry face in it.

"I don't know what you mean…" he finally says. "I have to go. Prince Arthur is expecting me."

Jocelyn tries to call Ayami again.

"Ayami, where are you? You won't believe who I just saw! Apparently there's a tournament going on… I'll meet you there!"

* * *

As she walks over the wooden bridge, out of the courtyard, she sees Merlin and a grey-haired man in a long tunic. Gaius. They are looking out at a grit rink. A fully armed Arthur is receiving loads of applause.

"Is it my imagination or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?" Gaius asks Merlin.

Merlin exhales and tries to hide a smile.

"... It isn't totally horrible all the time."

Jocelyn inhales raptly, making them both turn around. She's seen this before! Many times. Her knees start shaking. Is somebody playing an enormous trick on her? No, her instincts tell her there's something else going on… _Season 1, episode 2. But what happens in that episode?_ The shaking stops her from remembering.

Merlin had almost forgotten about her when he helped Arthur get dressed. Now, he once again feels uneasy in her presence and lowers his head.

"Are you quite alright, my dear?" Gaius asks her.

Without answering, Jocelyn runs pass them and out on the field in panic! She stops to take in her surroundings. Ayami is nowhere to be found and everyone else look like medieval citizens. _There's Arthur fighting, Lady Morgana and Uther watching… This has to be real! I'm in Camelot! Or I've finally lost it._

"… She said she knows I have magic, Gaius." Merlin explains. "But I have never seen her before in my life!"

"Well, she can't just stand there! She might get hurt. Fetch her, will you?"

Merlin hurries to her side and dares wrapping one hand around her wrist. The touch snaps Jocelyn out of her thoughts and she meets his gaze.

"Come with me." Merlin says, calmly.

 _I would follow you anywhere, Merlin._ But this time he only leads her to the knights' tents. After Arthur has won his battle, he joins them.

"What was that all about? She looks like she's seen a ghost."

Merlin gives her some water and can't disagree.

"She's in shock, but I believe she will be fine." Gaius ensures.

The crowd cheers violently. A knight dressed in yellow, Sir Valiant, is left standing.

"Valiant has defeated Ewan!"

"Valiant?" Jocelyn utters. It suddenly hits her. _Season 1, episode 2: The fake knight who uses an enchanted shield to cheat in the tournament!_

"I think he's badly hurt." Merlin says to Arthur.

"Merlin," Gaius orders. "help the girl to our chambers. We'll take Sir Ewan there, as well."


	3. Valiant: What magic feels like

**Answer to XSunnyxstar's review:** Thanks again for your wonderful inputs! :D I love you're enthusiasm! About this story, I sort of wanted it to be short(er) chapters and not too much depth since it's 3rd person perspective and, hopefully, everyone who reads it will know the place already! ;) But I'll have your tips in mind, from now on! Hope you like this chapter, too :)

* * *

Jocelyn has a green blanket wrapped around her. The clinic feels bigger in real life. Thick candles are lit and Gaius tends to the wounded fighter. None of them has said a word since they got there.

"What's your name, then?" Gaius asks her, suspiciously.

Jocelyn sighs.

"Jocelyn. But I already know who you are… Gaius. Court physician, retired sorcerer and one of the kindest men in Camelot."

Gaius merely glances at her.

"Should I feel flattered?"

He puts a wet towel on Sir Ewan's forehead.

"He's been poisoned." Jocelyn continues. "Just take a look at his neck."

He follows her instructions.

"It's most odd… These small wounds look like snake bites." he says.

Jocelyn feels it's time to share some of her knowledge.

"It was Valiant! Or his shield, to be exact. He uses magic to get the painted snakes come alive and bite his opponents…"

"Slow down, girl!" Gaius exclaims, but she is much too exhilarated to stop.

"Merlin will try and prove it by chopping one of its heads off! Then he'll use his magic to expose Valiant!"

"What? How can you possibly..?"

Jocelyn sighs again. _If someone might be able to understand what I'm been through, it's Gaius._

"I'm not from here." she starts. "My name's Jocelyn. I'm 18 years old and seem to have accidentally stepped into your world! I know you, Gaius, and everything about Merlin's destiny."

"How can that be?"

"I've…" Seen it on TV. "Read it in a book. Merlin is famous where I come from!"

Gaius takes a moment to think.

"There is a saying, from the Old Religion, that our world co-exists with many others." he says. "It suggests that time is nothing but a velvet. Sometimes breaches are created and makes it possible for two dimensions to collide."

"You think that's what happened to me?"

"Perhaps."

"Why?"

Gaius sighs.

"I don't know, Jocelyn."

"But you believe me?"

The old man almost smiles.

"Yes, I do."

Merlin rushes inside the room and tries to catch his breath as Gaius fills him in on Sir Ewan's condition.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" he wonders and tries not to look at Jocelyn.

"Then I'm afraid there isn't anything more I can do for him. He's going to die."

The look on Gaius' face tells Merlin that it's the truth, but he doesn't like it. Then he comes to think of the snake on Valiant's shield.

"Hang on! The snake's on Valiant's shield…"

Jocelyn stands up rather quickly, convinced that she might just help them out while she's here. She grabs Merlin by the hand.

"Time for you to follow me!"

* * *

Merlin's stomach turns as they watch Valiant feed his snakes with a mouse. The middle snake eats it one swallow straight down!

"He's using magic!"

Jocelyn nods as they back off from the door.

"Okey, I'll stall him so you can go in and fetch a head…"

"I have to tell Arthur!"

"Yeah, we'll get to that, but first you need proof. If Uther has to pick between the story of a servant or a fake knight - he'll choose the fake knight!"

The way she acts like she has an answer to everything is starting to get to Merlin.

"So what I say doesn't count for anything?"

"It does. But it'll be more convincing if you have that head. Believe me!"

Merlin frowns but has no choice but to believe her. Even if he finds her peculiar.

A moment later, Jocelyn throws herself to the stone floor and screams so violently that Valiant has to come out and check.

"What happened?" he wonders, not looking as he cares at all.

She improvises a dramatic scene, while Merlin enters the chambers.

"Tis my life, standing on two feet in that kitchen!" she cries, for some reason trying to sound like Shakespeare. "And now I shall not be able to stand for who-knows-how-long! But I do not wish to trouble Thee with Mine pettiful problems, Sir!..."

Inside the room, Merlin successfully fetches a head of one of the snakes. As he opens the door again, he can't help but giggle at the sight of Jocelyn on the floor. He gives her a thumbs up to mark that it is time for the scene to end.

"..Actually, it feels a lot better now!" she says in normal tone as she sits up. "Thank you, Sir!"

Gaius is preparing the potion that will save Sir Ewan, but Jocelyn feels sad. She knows his fate. _How much can I meddle without changing the course of the series?_ Merlin notices her thoughtful state but is way too stressed to ask her about it. Trying to save Arthur's life is harder than it seems, most of the times.

"I'm going to tell Arthur."

"You'll need this." Gaius throws the snake head to Merlin. "And Merlin - what you did was very brave."

Merlin nods but looks at Jocelyn.

"I had help."

Jocelyn smiles vaguely as he continues out of the door, still very much wondering who she really is.

* * *

The court is assembled and Arthur will soon plead his case to his father. Uther Pendragon. Jocelyn realizes the irony in his name. He hates magic but still has 'dragon' in his title! She has to point that out to the Great Dragon, if she ever meets him.

She is sitting next to Sir Ewan, who's now awake.

"I need to fetch more herbs." Gaius says. "I'll be right back."

The minute the door closes behind him, a distant hissing is heard in the room... Jocelyn looks around.

"What's wrong?" the knight wonders.

"Nothing. You just close your eyes and rest."

The hissing becomes louder with every second and then Jocelyn can see the long, moss green snake slither its way towards them!

"Oh no!" Jocelyn whispers. _This is it. But I can't just let it happen! No! I won't!_

Without thinking she aims her hand at the magical reptile.

"Petrificus totalus!"

The hissing stops as the snake freezes with its upper body in the air. Jocelyn breathes out and smiles widely. _I have magic! And Harry Potter spells work at this place!_ How fortunate that she happens to know so many of them.

* * *

"He's not gonna let everyone see the snakes come alive!" Arthur points out, making Uther very angry.

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?"

Merlin stares at him. _Try believing in your son instead of a complete stranger._ All of a sudden, the brown doors are opened and Jocelyn walks into the courtroom with a petrified snake in her arms! Everyone is astounded and silent mumbling fills the room.

"What are you…" Merlin begins but she interrupts him.

"This is one of the snakes, Your Most Gracious Highness!" Jocelyn says, again, with a little too much effort.

"I've never seen a snake like that before in my life!" Valiant defends himself.

Jocelyn pierces his lying eyes.

"I stopped it from hurting Sir Ewan. Like _you_ ordered it to!"

"How dare you speak to a knight like that!" Uther exclaims, making the girl rugg backwards. Merlin is right behind her.

"Father, please." Arthur steps in. "Knight Ewan was bitten and will confirm that Sir Valiant is using magic."

Jocelyn is quite proud of herself, having saved Ewan and overpowered the snake. But when Uther wants to see the witness, Gaius enters and tells them that he's passed on.

"That can't be!" Jocelyn shouts out. _I saved him!_

Valiant takes a step closer to Uther.

"My Lord, it seems clear that this girl is responsible for trying to frame me! Look what she did to that snake. It has to be sorcery. _She_ probably poisoned the witness and conjured the snake with her filthy spells..."

Merlin presses his lips together and takes several steps forward.

"No, that's not true! I swear, I saw it with my own eyes come alive and…"

"SILENCE!"

Uther looks distrustfully at the young girl in trousers. The age and polite appearance of her reminds him of Nimueh. After long seconds have passed, he turns to his son.

"Have you seen Valiant using magic?"

Arthur has no option but to tell the truth.

"So you make these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your _servant_?"

"I believe he is telling the truth…"

"Enough of this! The girl is under arrest for conducting sorcery. The tournament will go on as planned. Everyone, go back to your business."

Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, Gwen and Morgana watch with sad faces as Jocelyn gets escorted to the dungeons.

"How could we have let this happen?" Merlin says to Gaius.

Morgana walks up to them.

"Arthur, you have to do something! That poor girl doesn't deserve this."

"There is nothing I can do." he defends himself. "Using magic is against the law."

"How do you know it's not Valiant responsible for setting _her_ up instead of the other way around?" Morgana inquires further.

Arthur wrinkles his forehead.

"She _could_ have used magic to take care of the snake."

"In that case, she's a hero."

"No, that means she could be responsible for everything else too." Arthur argues. "This girl came out of nowhere and you can't deny that there's something strange about her."


	4. Valiant: So it begins

**Answer to XSunnyxstar's review:** _Omg, I simply love your comments! :D Thank you so much for reading this story! Yes, I'm very excited too about everything :) The spells, her destiny and friendship with Merlin... This chapter is very short, though. Just because it sums up the introducing episode. I'll make next one much longer!_

* * *

Things have not turned out the way Jocelyn hoped… or even thought. But as she is sitting there in jail, feeling the cold cling to her butt, she hears a voice call out her name. JOCELYN… She presses one ear to the stone floor... JOCELYN… _The Great Dragon? …_ JOCELYN!

"Jocelyn."

Merlin is standing on the other side of the dark bars. The day has gone since she was arrested and Merlin has been forced to tend to Arthur's tournament needs, even if he'd rather have found a way to help Jocelyn. The final is due in the morning and Arthur is up against Valiant. Merlin knows he'll use the shield to finish him off...

"Are you alright?" he asks.

Jocelyn stands up and gives him a tender smile. A flighty lock of hair dances over her face.

"Sure. Thanks for asking! But what's going on up there?"

When Merlin fills her in on the upcoming serious events, she lights up, strangely enough.

"Then something's as it should be!"

Merlin leans in closer.

"Tell me what I must do to fix this." he whispers.

Jocelyn breathes in.

"Gaius told you about me?" He nods. "What do you think?"

"I think it all sounds…" There isn't really a word that explains it better. "Mad."

Merlin meets her gaze. She is grinning and it rubs off on him. In two seconds, the two youngsters are giggling.

"But why did you have yourself arrested?" Merlin wonders when they have calmed down.

"Oh I never meant for _this_ to happen! I can't read the future, even if I know some of what's in it."

Merlin's head hurts, but he reckons he just has to go with it. Of all people, he should know how weird the world can be sometimes.

"What can I do?"

"Expose Valiant!"

"And how do I do that?"

"You'll figure it out. Just believe in yourself."

Merlin wants a better answer, but is enable to get it from her. Jocelyn knows that she can't say too much, if she wants him to learn and grow the same way as in the series, but he has no idea where to start.

* * *

"Berbay... odothay…" Merlin can't keep his eyes open. He has been trying to transfigure a dog statue into a real dog for the entire night. "... arisan quickem..."

Just as he doses of on the floor, he is disturbed by a loud bark! Merlin cries out and grins widely, until he notices the black dog isn't exactly friendly…

"What are you up to?" Gaius asks as Merlin exits his bedroom.

"Nothing! Just… don't go in there."

He runs as fast as he can out to the tournament field. _Now everyone will see the snakes for themselves!_

* * *

"I knew you could do it!" Jocelyn says as she is standing next to Merlin in the Great Hall. A feast is being held in honor of Prince Arthur, the tournament Champion and defeater of the evil sorcerer Valiant! Though the latter is actually Merlin.

"Apparently, you did."

He gives her a teasing smile before he turns humble.

"Thank you." he says.

Jocelyn almost blushes.

"For what?"

"For believing in me."

Jocelyn looks into his familiar blue eyes, determinedly, and inhales the wonders of this moment.

"Always."

Gwen was kind enough to lend Jocelyn a dress. It's green, somewhat itching, and a little tight around the arms but Jocelyn feels glad to melt into the environment for a change. Everyone applaud as Arthur leads Morgana through the room, but Merlin sighs.

"So is this how it's going to be from now on? I save Arthur's ass and then he gets all the girls and all the glory?"

Jocelyn grins.

"Pretty much."

 _Is she teasing me?_ Merlin can't tell if there lie any truth in her words. Still, he's happy that she is here to say them. He is starting to enjoy her company.

"You know what, I wish Valiant was escorting me!" Morgana exclaims, rather angry with Arthur.

"Me too! Than I wouldn't have to listen to you…"

Brother and sister go separate ways and Arthur catches sight of Merlin and Jocelyn.

"My Lord." Jocelyn curtsies but Merlin doesn't bother to bow. Not until Arthur stops being a dollop-head.

"I'd just like to say that I made a mistake. I should never have allowed you to be thrown in jail, Josephine."

"Jocelyn." she corrects.

"Right. So, you may keep on teaching Merlin here how to make me a decent breakfast!"

In other words, Jocelyn's got herself a job in the royal kitchen.

"I think I have magic." Jocelyn whispers to Merlin after Arthur left. "I really did petrify that snake!"

Merlin remembers their first encounter yesterday and how strange he thought she was.

"I'm not surprised."

"You're not?"

"No." He smiles widely. "You seem like the type."


	5. The Chalice: Destinies

"You haven't told me what this is jet." Merlin says and picks up Jocelyn's phone.

Jocelyn's head pops out behind the dark folding screen.

"Oh. It's… It's is a device that allows you to talk to someone no matter how far away they are."

Merlin smiles.

"Really? Tell me more."

Jocelyn has been in Camelot for a number of weeks now. Both Merlin and Gaius have experienced that what she says about the future is very likely to happen. Last time she helped them uncover a monster beneath the castle, which was the cause of a grave sickness.

To Jocelyn's surprise, the events of the 1st series evolve quite slowly. After Valiant, it took days for the next episode to begin! Most of the time Jocelyn finds herself working for large cook Bathilda and being roommate to Merlin.

"...We have large machines that make it possible for people to fly!"

"Okay, _that_ is too hard for me to imagine!"

Jocelyn enters his side of the chambers, wearing a simple blue dress. She grabs a piece of paper and jots down a sketch of an airplane.

"That's amazing!" Merlin exclaims. "And they're big?"

" _Really_ big."

They chuckle.

"Alright, I believe you! But you should probably destroy this…"

He hands the paper back to her.

"Who knows what ideas Uther would get from it."

 _Not anything good, probably._ Jocelyn looks thoughtful for a moment, before putting the paper down on the wooden floor. She aims her hand at it.

"Wingardium leviosa."

Her eyes glimmer in a light color of green as the sketch starts to fly in front of their faces. Merlin imitates her movement.

"Leochtbora."

As his eyes skift in yellow, the levitating paper starts burning around the edges.

"How come you know so many spells, Jocelyn?"

"Another book." she teases. "Though I've only found use for them here in Camelot."

Merlin frowns, interestingly.

"Why is that?"

Jocelyn gives away a sad smile.

"Magic doesn't exist in my world. At least not like this!"

They watch the fire, happily, until Gaius comes in and makes the two magicians jump.

"What are you doing?" the old man exclaims, rather annoyingly. "You shouldn't toy with your abilities! That will only get you into trouble."

Merlin giggles. _Don't I know it_.

"I assume both of you have better things to do?"

Merlin forces himself to leave the room, even though he would much rather spend his day practicing magic with Jocelyn than cleaning Arthur's dirty laundry…

JOCELYN… JOCELYN… That deep voice is calling her again! She doesn't move a muscle.

"Have you got glue under your feet, Jocelyn?" Gaius wonders.

... JOCELYN!

"No, Gaius… What's the best way down to the dungeons?"

* * *

It is a bit cold where she stands, looking down the dark staircase. _I wish I had a flashlight._ A brown torch is hanging on the wall to her right and inspires her.

"Incendio!"

The flames start feeding on it and Jocelyn is free not-to-fall down the steps. As she reaches the end, and the enormous cave shows itself in front of her, she can't help but feel a little scared.

"Hello?" she calls. "Kilgharrah? Hello!"

A strong breeze of wind hits her as the Great Dragon lands swiftly on the middle boulder. His large, kind eyes observe her closely.

"So, we meet at last." he greets.

"Don't tell me you knew I'd come!"

"Alright, I won't."

"But you _did_ know?"

He takes a moment to answer.

"Yes."

"Then do you also know what I'm doing here?" she asks. "I've seen what's going to happen up till the very end and I have no part to play in this story! I know that better than anyone - including _you_!"

The Great Dragon can't hold back a laugh.

"No one can escape their destiny, Jocelyn! Not even a dimension-traveler like yourself. Arthur will one day rule Camelot and unite the land of Albion, but he needs Merlin in order to succeed. And Merlin will be needing you. Your paths lie _together_."

"Your wrong! Arthur will never create Albion, cause he won't live long enough!"

Jocelyn has always found the end of the series to be unfair and cruel, especially to Merlin. _Why does he have to be left alone all the time?_

"The future has many shapes, young witch, some that not even your knowledge can predict."

The dragon's words make her feel a little better.

"How long will I stay here, then?"

"For the time being."

"Great!" she exclaims, sarcastically. "So that means, I'll probably go back the moment I start loving things here!"

The Great Dragon smiles.

"You already do."

* * *

"There you are!"

Gwen catches Jocelyn in one of the castle corridors, looking oblivious.

"Bathilda is not in her best mood."

Jocelyn frowns.

"Is she ever?"

The ladies laugh slightly.

"You're needed in the kitchen."

"Oh." Jocelyn realizes. "I have a job to do!"

Gwen smiles.

"As have I! And now that I've found you, and told you to get a move on, I must assist Lady Morgana."

Jocelyn starts jogging away, but turns around to wave at her future-queen of a friend.

"I'll see you later!"

* * *

King Bayard of Mercia is signing the Peace Treaty with Uther next to him, though Merlin has his mind elsewhere. The long red feather keeps hanging over his face. _I can't believe Arthur made me wear this…_ He notices Gwen giggling behind him.

"Nice hat."

"Thanks. Where's Jocelyn?"

"In the kitchen." she answers. "I like her! But she doesn't seem to take her duties seriously."

"Oh I wouldn't say that…"

In his mind, Merlin imagines Jocelyn working her butt of on fat cook Bathilda's orders. _That woman might even be worse than Arthur!_ He grins to himself and catches sight of one of Bayard's servants, Cara, who he bumped into earlier.

"She is very pretty, isn't she?" Gwen says. "For a handmaiden, I mean."

"She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden."

 _I hope I'll get to talk to her again._

When King Bayard is right in the middle of his speech, Merlin's wish comes true. Cara approaches him and says in a desperate voice that she needs to speak to him...

"Two days ago I was supposed to bring Bayard his evening meal. But he didn't expect me to just walk in…"

"What are you trying to say?" Merlin wonders, carefully.

Cara's eyes grow watery with tears.

"If he finds out I said anything he will kill me!"

"I will not let that happen to you." Merlin says. "I promise. Please, tell me what you saw."

"I saw him putting something in Arthur's goblet..."

"What?"

Merlin fears the worst.

"Was it _poison_?"

Cara nods slowly and Merlin knows exactly what he needs to do.

"Stop! It's poisoned! Don't drink it!"

The toast is stopped when Merlin hurries inside the room and grabs the goblet out of Arthur's hands.

"What?" Uther wonders, inpationtelly.

Arthur stares at his servant.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet... with poison."

All the knights in the room draw swords.

"I will not allow this insult go unchallenged!" King Bayard cries.

"Why do you think it is poisoned?" Uther asks Merlin.

"He was seen lacing it."

"By whom?"

Cara's scared face shows itself inside the young warlock's memory. _Poor girl._

"I can't say."

Uther walks around the long table and holds up the goblet in front of him.

"Then you will drink it. If it turns out to be poison," he turns to Bayard. "I want the pleasure of killing you myself."

Bayard chuffs at his threat.

"But if it is poisoned he'll die!" Arthur exclaims.

"Then we will know that he was telling the truth."

"Uther, please, he's just a boy." Gaius desperately adds. "He doesn't know what he's saying!"

 _This is what I have to do._ Merlin suddenly sees Jocelyn appear by the door, looking alert. _Or is it?_ Her face and dress are completely covered in flour. _Is this what I should do?_ She nods, unwillingly. Merlin presses his lips together. _Good enough for me._

"Merlin, apologize!" Arthur continues. "This is a mistake. I'll drink it!.."

"No, no, no... It's alright."

Merlin clocks Jocelyn with another look before drinking up the liquid. After thirty seconds his throat burns and he stumbles backwards to the floor… The last thing he sees are his friends leaning over him.


	6. The Chalice: A prince and a sorceress

_Thank you so much for sharing your thoughts, dear readers! It means a lot :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Jocelyn and Gwen are sitting on both sides of Merlin back in Gaius' clinic. The young warlock is all sweaty and pale.

"What is it?" Arthur wonders as Gaius picks up something small out of the poisoned goblet.

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind..."

Jocelyn clocks the maid with a look. Gwen's forehead is wet and her breath uneven.

"He'll be alright, Gwen." Jocelyn comforts, somehow hoping the words will calm her own state as well. _Why do I have to see him suffer?_

"... Few who have crossed the mountain of Isgard in search of the Mortius flower have made it back alive." Gaius reads and looks questioningly at Jocelyn. "What will we do?"

Jocelyn stands up, confidently.

"Fetch it, of course!"

"Sounds like fun." Arthur adds.

"Excellent! Let's go!"

But then the prince shakes his blonde head.

"No, Josephine, you'll do best in staying here."

She doesn't care to correct him this time.

"But you need help!"

"It's too dangerous." Gaius adds.

 _There it is! His most famous line!_ Arthur heads towards the door.

"I will ask my father for some men."

Out of impulse, Jocelyn jumps in his way with arms wide open.

"No! Uther won't let you do this!"

Arthur looks disturbed.

"I'm sure if I just explain..."

"No, don't waste time on him!" Jocelyn orders, quickly realizing her improper manners. "...my lord. You already know what to do."

Arthur twirls on his toes and points a finger at her freckled nose.

"You have a lot of nerve, you know that?"

For a split second Jocelyn fears she's really in trouble, but then Arthur almost smiles.

"Let's hope you don't loose it on the way."

* * *

Arthur and Jocelyn have been riding for the entire night, which proved to be somewhat difficult for our dimension-traveler. Before this, Jocelyn had never so much as _patted_ a horse on her own - let alone been on one! She can't seem to find the rhythm and keeps hitting the saddle with her butt and thighs. Up-down-up-down. Apart from the unnecessary bruising, she also worries a lot about Merlin. _But I know this episode, right? Everything will be fine! Or, at least, it should be fine..._

"So tell me, how come a country girl like yourself isn't comfortable on a horse?"

Arthur smiles teasingly at her.

"What makes you think I'm from the countryside?"

"Just a guess. You're not very graceful."

She gives away a mocking laugh.

"That's like saying all princes are ignorant just because you are!... Sometimes."

Arthur chuckles.

"Has Merlin been filling your head?"

"I can think for myself. I don't believe in stereotypes and neither does he."

Arthur looks at her young face, thoughtfully.

"You must care a lot about Merlin to go through all this trouble for him?" Arthur suggests, playfully.

Jocelyn gives him a knowing look. _You're the one to talk!_

"Well none of us should deny it, my lord."

A silence takes over for a couple of long seconds, then Jocelyn feels an urge to ask him a question. _Merlin is not going to reveal his true identity any time soon, but what if I can make Arthur accept magic faster? Perhaps that's what I'm meant to accomplish in this world?_

"What are your thoughts on magic, Sire?"

Arthur pauses.

"It is a threat to Camelot. Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's just... since you wanted to save Gwen, when everyone thought she was a witch, I can't help but think that _you_ must think that not all wizards are bad."

She realizes the sentence blurted out too fast for Arthur to fully understand what she was saying.

"Are you insinuating something?"

"I'm just thinking out loud!" she defends herself and tries to think of another way to approach the subject. "When you thought I was responsible for Valiant's actions, I was scared of what he could do…"

"Yes, it was wrong of us to doubt you." Arthur interrupts, arrogantly. "I guess that is the consequence of magic: You can never feel safe around someone who uses it."

 _That was not what I was getting at! What a lovely, jet unaware prince..._

The two companions enter a deep forest. The trees feel like they are bending over their heads and a grey mist fills the cool air.

"But, Sire, on second thought... Magic doesn't seem to be too different from what you trust…" _Choose your words wisely, Jocelyn._ "Your sword, for instance!"

Arthur turns around and looks at her, unconvincingly.

"My... _sword_?"

She grins widely.

"Yeah! It can protect as well as harm." she explains. "It depends on who's wielding it."

They make a left turn and find a red-dressed girl sitting a little further down the hill. She is crying and Jocelyn tenses her jaw. _Nimueh._ Both riders sit off and Arthur walks up to the woman, asking her if she is alright. She doesn't have time to answer before a half dinosaur-half lizard beast shows itself behind some trees! It runs against Arthur and he takes out his silver-glittering sword to defend the ladies behind him.

Nimueh grins as she watches him struggle and Jocelyn can't help herself...

"Levicorpus!" she whispers and her eyes, that are fixed on Nimueh, shift in green.

Nimueh's body starts flying above the ground and turns upside-down. Jocelyn exhales, excitingly. _It worked! I can't believe it!_

"What is this?!" Nimueh exclaims, angrily, and catches sight of our dimension-traveler. "You think you can overpower me?"

Arthur is busy fighting and does not hear their confrontation.

"Ablinn ðu…" Nimueh conjures, making Jocelyn panic.

"Depulso!"

"Forlæte ðu nu!"

The banishing charm does not have any effect on Nimueh and Jocelyn is cast away in a pile of orange leaves. Everything turns black.

* * *

Merlin counts the freckles in his female roommate's face as Gaius hands him a cup of tea.

"Will she be okay?"

"Oh yes." the old man answers and shows him a steaming potion. "This will do the job nicely…"

Gaius sits down on her other side and holds the open bottle under the girl's slightly upwards nose. In a flash Jocelyn opens her eyes!

"God, what the fudge is that?!" she exclaims, coughing. "Sweat from Bathilda's armpit?"

Merlin laughs as he wraps his blanket a little tighter around his shoulders. _I've missed you._

"Or Arthur's socks?"

When her gaze falls on Merlin's recovering face she gasps loudly.

"Merlin! What happened?… Arthur and I were… and Nimueh! I tried to stop her!"

Merlin places his hand on hers, smiling.

"Calm down!"

The door to the clinic opens and Arthur Pendragon, the one and only, enters with determined steps.

"Still alive then?" Arthur greets them with a smirk.

"Yeah, just about." Merlin answers. "I understand I have you to thank for that."

Arthur makes a funny face as he leans on one of the chairs.

"I wasn't asking _you_ , Merlin." He turns to Jocelyn. "How are you, Josephine?"

Merlin rolls his eyes. _Her name's Jocelyn!_

"Thanks, Your Highness," she scuffs. "but we all know you saved Merlin cause you can't cope without him!"

 _That IS true._ Arthur clears his throat.

"Yeah, well, a half-decent servant is hard to come by. I just wanted to make sure you were alright… and remind me to _never_ invite her along for a hunt!"

"Enlighten us." Gaius says.

"She fainted on the spot! I was left to defeat that giant lizard, enter the cave, find the flower and almost get stopped by an evil sorceress!"

Jocelyn giggles.

"But we still got back in time!"

Arthur looks meaningly at the young cook.

"No thanks to you. But... I did have help… Someone knew I was in trouble and… sent a light to guide the way."

As he shares the memory, Jocelyn clocks Merlin with a knowing look. He can't hide his boyish grin. _Yes, apparently I use magic in my sleep too._

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them." Arthur finishes. "Anyway, I'll expect both of you back at work tomorrow."

"Yeah, of course, bright and early…" Merlin confirms as the prince takes his leave. "Arthur! Thank you."

"You too."

* * *

Gaius presents a beige-looking soup in brown bowls and the three magicians sit down together at the table.

"Arthur may give you a hard time but, like Jocelyn said, there are not many who would have risked what he did for a servant."

"Jocelyn did." Merlin adds.

"Yeah, but unsuccessfully!" Jocelyn follows up. "I tried to use magic against Nimueh without thinking..."

Merlin raises his eyebrows. _Still, two whole days with Arthur needs its spots of patience and bravery._

"You need to be careful, Jocelyn." Gaius says. "Nimueh is a priestess of the Old Religion and her powers are far greater than yours."

"I know, I know!" Suddenly she gives away a loud laugh. "I guess _knowing_ too much makes me paranoid. Anyway, Merlin is the one who has a chance against her in the end!"

 _Oh?_ Merlin meets her gaze.

"Do I want to hear this?"

"No, cause I won't tell you."

 _Then I'll drop it._

"But I still don't understand why she went to all this trouble to frame Bayard when she could have just gotten rid of Arthur?"

"Destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after." Gaius answers. "Isn't that right, Jocelyn?"

 _Meeting a pretty girl - who just happens to like me - was too good to be true, then._

"She knows what you are capable of, Merlin." Jocelyn answers. "She doesn't know if it's enough to beat her, but I know it is."


	7. Moment of Truth: Emrys & Amethys

Jocelyn watches the black phone screen. It's been like that since she stepped into Camelot. In a land of myth and a time of magic, it appears, there really isn't any room for technology. Her reflection shows in the screen and she imagines her parents standing behind her, like Harry Potter does in the Mirror of Erised. She sighs. _Have you noticed that I'm gone? Has Ayami told you? Hope not. Believing I've been lost in France for six months would be too much for you..._

Six months. Yes, it's been that long. Jocelyn is still working in the kitchen and large cook Bathilda seems to tolerate her more each day. Our dimension-traveler has no idea why, because she often ignores her working shifts when an opportunity to help Merlin comes up.

During her stay, she has encountered obstacles and people she only dared dreaming about!

Lancelot is truly as noble as witnessed on the show, though she got angry at him more than once for not knowing his own value. _He doesn't have to be knighted, cause he's already a knight!_ After he and Merlin defeated the dangerous griffin, and the unknighted knight left, an avenging wizard named Edwin placed a deadly beetle in Morgana's ear. Eventually, Merlin and Jocelyn exposed him similarly to the actual storyline. Two months later a mysterious girl, Sophia, entered the picture. Morgana and Jocelyn tried to warn Arthur, discreetly, but he only ended up believing they both have crushes on him. _Like I would have feelings for that arrogant sod!_ Even if the prince's theory wasn't correct, Jocelyn still cares about him enough to want to save his life and in a moment of weakness our dimension-traveler told Sophia and her father what fate awaited them if they were to pursue their plan. In the end, with Merlin's backup, they decided to leave Camelot. _Sparing lives is such a good feeling! Maybe I'll see them again sometime._

A couple of weeks later, Jocelyn saw the druid boy Mordred on the market. Quite unexpectedly, since she knew what would happen if the guards found them, she took his father and him to shelter at Gwen's house. Morgana and Merlin met up with them there, bringing food and coins for them to go on their way.

"Thank you, Emrys and Amethys." had Mordred said, telepathically, leaving both Merlin and Jocelyn as big question marks.

"He called me Emrys."

"He called _me_ Amethys!"

They both asked The Great Dragon why at the same time and as a result, he laughed.

"Because those are your names."

"I'm pretty sure my name is Merlin, always has been." Merlin pointed out.

"No, he's right." Jocelyn said. "Emrys' what the druids call you..."

"And Colin?"

Jocelyn laughed at his oblivious question.

"Sure… That too. You have many names, Merlin!"

"Indeed." the dragon continued and looked from one young magical face to the other. "There is much written about you which you have jet to read."

"You mean like the book Jocelyn has in her world?"

"Hang on just a minute!" Jocelyn took over. "I get the Merlin-part, but what about me? How come Mordred knows who _I_ am?"

Kilgharrah simply looked at her with tired eyes.

"My answer applies to you both. As I've said before, your paths lie _together_."

"And you're not mad that we helped him?" Merlin wondered. "Jocelyn says the boy's destiny is the opposite of mine."

The Great Dragon nodded, slowly.

"That is jet to be discovered."

 _Nothing is certain, that's for sure!_ Jocelyn puts down her phone on the dinner table. _Which should make me feel better, but I just feel confused._ Suddenly, Merlin storms inside the clinic followed by Gaius and a short, middle-aged woman.

"Ealdor is in danger!" he cries and starts pacing. "Uther won't send help, but that doesn't stop me from going back. We don't need him!... do we?"

He clocks Jocelyn with an inquiring look. She shakes her head and can guess what the issue is about. Kanaan, that selfish huligan attacking his home village.

"No, we'll manage." she smiles.

Merlin's mother, Hunith, looks politely at the young girl before turning to her son.

"Oh, mother, this is Jocelyn!" Merlin says, immediately in a better mood. "She's…"

He tries to think of something to describe her as, but his head is a blank.

"A friend!" Jocelyn finishes and takes Hunith's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I only wish the circumstances could have been better."

Jocelyn smiles, comfortingly.

"They will be."


	8. Moment of Truth: The right thing

Merlin has said goodbye to Gaius, which was a bit awkward for him and quite sad for the old man. The latter, the young warlock is too inexperienced to understand. _He's so worried all the time! 'Do this, Merlin', 'Don't drink the wine, Merlin', 'Here you have another blanket, Merlin'... But I'll be fine! I have all the help I need._

Once he bid his leave to Arthur, Morgana and Gwen insisted on coming too. _Even if the five of us won't make much of a difference to Kanaan and his men, I'm glad to have them by my side..._

The group are preparing to leave the courtyard when Jocelyn hurries down the white stairs. She is dressed in a green shirt, brown belt and the same tight trousers she had on when she first got in Merlin's way.

"An extra blanket from Gaius." she says and holds it up.

Merlin grins, knowingly. _Of course. He offered it to you, too._ She raises her arms.

"I couldn't say no! You know how convincing his stare can be…"

She walks up to the horse next to his and makes sure the saddle is on. Merlin is quite proud of her, since she is not scared of horses anymore. Her riding could still do with some improvement, though... That will never change, he figures.

"Jocelyn." he suddenly utters, making her look at him intriguingly. "I just want you to know that I don't expect you to come."

 _You do have a choice. I want you to have a choice._

Jocelyn grins widely.

"But I'll still be there every step of the way."

She tries to fit Gaius' blanket into her bag but it keeps falling out.

"Oh fudge!" she curses and then laughs out loud. "Being a witness to my packing skills, you have to agree that you don't exactly need my help!"

"No, I do."

He contradicted her so quickly that it makes them giggle.

"I mean," he continues. "It can't hurt having someone with us who knows what's going to happen."

She smiles, teasingly.

"Let's not get into that!"

* * *

Jocelyn had expected Ealdor to be a special village, being the birthplace of Merlin and all. Not special in terms of looks, no. But in the sense that the air was full of magic... or something. Once the company, which Prince Arthur recently joined, has arrived she finds it not unlike other villages in medieval times. Small and… well, small.

Arthur makes the offer to help the villagers defend their home, but Will- Merlin's childhood friend - is just as angry as Jocelyn remembered him to be in this episode...

"If you wanna fight, go and risk the lives of your own people! Not ours!" he cries, after having argued against the prince for ten minutes.

Will hurries off and Merlin follows him. Hunith says something beside Jocelyn, but our dimension-traveler is not present. _Perhaps I should talk to Will? Make him see the bigger picture? Would he listen? I doubt it. But still... Merlin might need my support._

She leaves her friends and goes after Merlin. As she opens the cottage door, the two young men are in the middle of a discussion.

"... Why are you defending him so much? You're just his servant!" Will exclaims.

"He is also my friend." Merlin adds.

"Friends don't law over one another."

"I trust him with my life."

"Oh really? Then he knows your secret?"

The look on Merlin's face makes Jocelyn's heart ache. _He is only half himself with Arthur! Imagine what peace it'll bring him in not having to hide anymore!_

"Who are you?" Will asks, suddenly in a non-aggressive and curious tone. She wakes up from her thoughts and sees that they have noticed her from across the room.

"Ah… Jocelyn. Hi!"

When she walks up next to Merlin, he stretches his back in regrown confidence.

"Will, this is Jocelyn. She works as cook in Camelot."

Will frowns.

"Didn't Arthur call you _Josephine_ earlier?.."

Jocelyn smiles, acknowledging.

"He did! That's my nickname, apparently."

"Why am I not surprised?" the young farmer mutters.

Will starts to irrationally move things around in the small room. His steps make swishing sounds because the floor is all covered in hay.

Jocelyn can't help herself: "Sorry, Will, for saying this but it's actually good that Arthur's here! And someday you're going to almost like him."

Merlin clocks her with an inquiring look as Will snorts.

"You wish!"

"No, I'm serious." she continues. "Tell him, Merlin!"

 _I don't feel like wasting time keeping nice characters in the dark._

"You should listen to her." Merlin informs. "She… She can see the future."

Will's eyebrows climb up on his forehead.

"You both have magic?"

The sorcerers nod in unity and that brings a smile on Grumpy's face.

"Then you can use it to save us!"

Merlin sighs.

"You know we can't. If Arthur finds out…"

"Who was it that trusted him with his life?" Will interrupts. "That means you shouldn't be scared to reveal your true self! Face it, Merlin, you're living a lie."

Merlin lowers his head and Jocelyn puts a calming hand on his shoulder.

 _Don't worry. It'll be okay._

* * *

The first day Kanaan and his band of forty-something crooks arrive, Arthur and his trained farmers scare them off fairly easily. The second time, however, they ride into Ealdor with heartless minds set on destruction. Morgana is very skilled with her sword, Gwen is not so bad either but Jocelyn is not a fighter. At least not that way. Arthur jells out instructions as the defending of the village breaks into turmoil.

"Watch out!" Morgana warns and Jocelyn ducks to prevent being hit by a silvery blade. She has been protected like that for the past 40 minutes.

"Thanks, my lady!"

Spots Merlin and Will in the middle of the main road. Both are wearing chain mails and dirty shirts underneath.

"There's too many of them." Will says to the young warlock. Merlin nods.

 _Yes. We can't win if we keep on like this. And if we do, the losses will be too great..._ Then he raises his hand slightly and suddenly dust is flying everywhere in a strong wind. Jocelyn runs over to the two, staring in wonder at the incredible sight! Grain flies in Kanaan and his men's eyes, they trip over their own feet, but in the end it is their own fear that makes them flee Ealdor. Merlin looks at Jocelyn. Her hair is all tangled, but that hopeful light in her eyes is still there. It makes his chest feel warm.

"Who did that?!" Arthur exclaims, abruptly, as he approaches them with curled eyebrows.

"Did what?" Merlin tries to wipe it away.

"I know magic when I see it! One of you three made that happen!"

 _This is it. But I don't know if I'll be able to do it…_ Merlin takes a step forward. _Here goes nothing!_

"Arthur…"

"Protego!"

Jocelyn's arm is in the air in a second and Kanaan hits the ground behind the prince with a grunt. _No._

"It's YOU!" Arthur shouts at her. "You DO have magic!"

 _No!_

Jocelyn hesitates, but Merlin does not have to think twice.

"Arthur, no, this is not what it seems!" he exclaims but Arthur doesn't listen. He stares at the girl with disgust.

"My father was right all along."

Morgana walks up to her brother's side.

"That arrow was meant for you, Arthur. She saved your life!"

"Jocelyn would never do anything to harm any of us." Gwen adds.

Merlin's breathing is becoming more uneven by the second while Jocelyn just stands there, frozen, looking down at her feet. _Say something! With all that you know, there must be something that can get you out of this?_

"That's not the point." Arthur continues. "This only proves it: You can't put your trust in sorcerers."

 _You're such a clotpole!_

"It's true." Jocelyn finally utters. "I have magic! But I only found out after I came to Camelot. And I avoid using it, but this time I didn't have a choice!"

Arthur's sweaty face is red with frustration.

"Merlin, take her inside! I'm sorry, Jocelyn, but you've condemned yourself."

 _NOW you remember her name!_

* * *

"How could you be so stupid!" Merlin shouts while he closes the door to the cottage.

Jocelyn crosses her arms like a stubborn child.

"Oh you sound just like Gaius!"

"Letting Arthur know you have magic is by far the stupidest thi..."

"I only did it to save Will's life!"

Merlin frowns, questioningly. _There she goes confusing me again!_

"What? Will..."

"Would've taken the arrow instead! I wanted to stop it!"

Merlin takes a step closer to her. _Alright, that may be true, but…_ Suddenly it's not just the chain mail that is pressing down on him, but the weight of the universe.

"Jocelyn." he says, almost like a whisper. "When Uther finds out…"

"Perhaps he doesn't? Arthur may be a prat, but he's actually not that bad!"

Merlin scuffs.

"Agree to disagree."

She smiles and the fourteen freckles in her face light up.

"Well, _I_ believe in him!" she continues. "And so do you."

 _Yes, but it has never been that simple. And it will never be._

"If I thought, on any level, that Arthur would be okay with the truth," he confesses. "I would have told him by now."

Jocelyn breaths in through her slightly upwards nose.

"How hard is it for you to get that he likes you?"

"Well, if he knew..."

She carefully puts a finger on his mouth. It tastes a bit salty.

"We need to believe that Arthur will follow his heart."

 _So that is the plan, then?_ Jocelyn's fate lies in Arthur's hands.

* * *

Arthur is standing on the green meadow. A couple of blackbirds are playing underneath a bush and the air is calm.

"I never figured you as a heartless prince." Merlin says. "Arrogant, spoiled and proud - yes - but to condemn a girl for a gift she has only used for good..."

The prince only glances at him.

"You know how dangerous magic is, Merlin."

"Yes I do. But I also know Jocelyn: She is one of the most unpredictable people I've ever met! She cares nothing for working-hours, is uncontrollably frank and seems smug more than often! But her heart is in the right place."

Arthur gives him a non-understanding look.

"She lied."

"Well, can you blame her? There isn't exactly many choices for friendly sorcerers in this kingdom..." _Too say the least!_

After a couple of minutes, Arthur nods.

"She did try to tell me something once… Perhaps this was it."

"What did she say?"

"Well, she kept babbling about magic and my sword being similar. She said that a sword can achieve good or cause harm depending on who's holding it."

Merlin grins.

"That appeared to be true in this case." the prince acknowledges on his own. "She saved my life." _Like I've saved yours so many times, you thick toad!_

"The king will not show her any mercy." Merlin points out. "What will you do?"

Arthur turns to face the village again and puts on his dark gloves.

"What I must."

* * *

Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, Jocelyn and Arthur have set off towards Camelot, without a word on the unsolved subject being spoken. Like a sorcerer had never been revealed!

"What's going on?" Jocelyn whispers to Merlin from her horse.

"I don't know." Morgana answers, having overheard. "Maybe this is his way of saying all's well?"

Jocelyn observes Arthur in the front.

"Still, I'd like him to say it out-loud."

"This might be all you get." Gwen adds. "One never knows with Arthur."

All of a sudden, the prince snorts irritatingly.

"I _can_ hear you, you know!"

He stops in front of the others and rides back to face our dimension-traveler. She dares smile, however, it soon disappears as he seems too serious for that.

"I will not tell my father about you, Jocelyn." he finally says. "But I want you to give me your word that you'll never use magic again."

 _Deal with it, Joyce._ "Yes, my lord."

"If something happens, I'll know it's you."

 _Cause it couldn't possibly be Merlin using magic to save you, now, could it? You clearly saw him raise his hand before! Genius._

While the sun is setting, Merlin volunteers to collect firewood. He's not admitting it, but he has been a little down since they left Ealdor. He is unusually silent, avoids Jocelyn's gazes and takes every chance of keeping to himself.

"The first thing I'm gonna do is take a bath!" Jocelyn exclaims, making him jump. "Sorry... A shower would be nice too, they make you warm with less fuss… Aren't you going to ask me what a shower is?"

No answer. Merlin picks up another branch.

"Is something wrong?" she wonders.

"No. Everything's fine."

She chuckles, unconvincingly. _Say that again, please, with a little more feeling!_

"More than fine! Kanaan is defeated, Arthur will let me live and we're only a day's ride from a bath..."

He drops the firewood to the ground as he turns against her.

"Will you stop talking about that!" he cries.

"Then tell me what you're mad about!"

He presses his lips together, hesitatingly.

"Arthur, Gwen, Morgana... Everyone are accepting you and your magic when they should accept me! I was supposed to confess who I am!"

 _I see. You're jealous._

"No, you weren't! I've seen your destiny, Merlin, and you won't them for years…"

He starts pacing on top of the moss green grass.

"Why? And if you change things, why can't I do the same?"

"Because I'm not a part of this story!" Jocelyn exclaims, feeling tears press behind her eyes. "If I had let Will save Arthur, he would have confessed your magic before his death! I couldn't bare you losing him! He is just one out of many who are supposed to give their lives for you!"

He holds his hands over the ears.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"I panicked and thought if Arthur could accept my magic, then you would be free to tell him as well! And if he did run straight to Uther, then you would be safe and free to tell him when you are supposed to."

"Even if that cost me the loss of your life?" Merlin inquires, frankly.

She tries to smile but feels too sad.

"I'm not from here, remember? What difference does me leaving really make to all of you?"

Out of nowhere, drops of water starts climbing down her cheeks. _What is wrong with me? Crying over being torn between reality and fiction! I'm a nutter._ Then Merlin takes a few steps forward and hugs her, comfortingly.

"You talk as if you were nothing but a see-through shape, a ghost that never leaves a footprint. But that's not what you are, Jocelyn… You're my friend and _nothing_ would be the same with you gone. Not to me."

"I'm sorry for making you confused." Jocelyn whispers.

She can feel his smile against her ear.

"That's alright. As long as you're confused, too."


End file.
